


Undisclosed Desires

by starrxlorrd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/pseuds/starrxlorrd
Summary: It's when Steve breaks the entire team out of The Raft when Scott almost loses it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts).



> a prompt fill/gift to my lovely friends Mel and @snarkysnartes!
> 
> first fic I've written in over a year, so i am so so so sorry in advance for this piece of garbage 
> 
> this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you see are mine, please don't hesitate to point out any, because this was written at 1 am and I'm running on no sleep
> 
> Thanks!

It's when Steve breaks the entire team out of The Raft when Scott almost loses it.

But a part of him wants to lose it, want's his love and admiration of Steve Rogers to take control and push him against the side of the quinjet they're flying in and _devour_ him.

Want's to show him how grateful he is in any way he can for saving the team, saving him. But he can't and won't risk the exposure of their relationship to the team, no matter how much every fiber in his body is screaming at him to show Steve how far gone he is for him. Because no one, until Steve, has gone to such great lengths for him.

Scott is off in the corner of the jet, watching Steve being the great, amazing person he is. Comforting Wanda, reassuring Clint that Tony is still a major ass but the feud between both sides is at a ceasefire, that Steve will always be there to bail out Bucky and Sam, no matter what.

When Steve's done talking to everyone else, he slowly makes his way over to Scott.

And seeing Steve walking over to him with that special smile he only uses for Scott and bright ocean blue eyes is making him reach his breaking point.

"So, you gave everyone a pep talk, huh?" Scott asked in a low voice, once Steve was leaning next to him. Steve was so close to him that he could feel the breath he was exhaling on the right side of this throat.

"Yeah, but I saved the best one for last." Steve whispered, moving impossibly closer and leaning into Scott's body.

Steve took the plunge and leaned in a bit further to press his lips lightly against Scott's cheek, and Scott felt like he was on fire. He was feeling so many things in that moment.

The major feeling being shock, because what the hell is Steve thinking? Kissing him on the cheek in front of the team? Why would he expose their relationship if he's the one that-

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"Listen Scott, you could've died while fighting a fight you didn't need to be fighting in. You were hurt and that's on me." Steve paused for a few seconds, looking around them before turning his head to stare into Scott's eyes. "Being down in that bunker with Buck and Tony made me realize some things and put some stuff into perspective."

"And here's the thing," Steve said, leaning his head closer to Scott's, their foreheads touching, "If it had been you that Tony was after, this entire thing would've ended differently." Steve said quietly, paused again for a second, breathing in a deep breath before continuing, still maintaining eye contact with Scott.

"The thought of losing you, Scotty, pains me in places I didn't know could hurt." Steve exhaled loudly, and drew in a shaky breath. "I don't think I could bear it if I were to ever lose you."

And then Scott broke.

Scott raised his right hand up to the back of Steve's neck, both of their eyes fluttering closed, breathing erratic.

He pulled in Steve a bit closer and their lips touched, and the feeling Scott was astounding.

Scott broke the kiss and looked at Steve through half-lidded eyes. Fuck it, he thought. There's never a good time to do this. Their teammates just saw them kiss and embrace each other, what harm could this do?

"I love you." Scott said, and let his and Steve's foreheads rest against each other again. Steve's eyes widened with shock and his pupils were the size of the moon. His hands moving up from Scott's hips up to the nape of his neck.

It was the first time either of them had said it.

"I love you, Steve Rogers. I love you, I love you, I love y-" with the last one being silenced by Steve pulling Scott back into a searing kiss.

Steve's pretty sure if he had let Scott continue on, he would've been saying it for the rest of his life, or until it was just completely senseless babble, but with the same meaning behind it.

Scott felt Steve's tongue swipe across his lips, trying to deepen the kiss, and who was he not to let him.

They continued on like that, tongues dancing with each other, for a good three minutes, until a certain magic user had cleared her throat loudly.

"Uhm, Sam says we'll be at the new base in about 5 minutes. Just thought you'd want to know." Wanda said, smirking as she tried not to laugh at how grossly adorable the scene she overheard and just witnessed was. Both Scott and Steve had jumped out of their haze and tried to make themselves look like they hadn't just been caught making out.

"You can go back to doing what you were doing." Wanda laughed, walking back to the front of the quinjet where the other members of Team Cap had gone to to give Scott and Steve some privacy without them realizing it.

"Hey so um, Steve?" Scott asked, moving his hand down to Steve's to hold.

"I was wondering, when this is all sorted out and everything, if you wanted to meet Cassie? I'm sure she'll love to hear that her dad is dating Captain America."

Steve smiled and grabbed Scott's other free hand with his right, put on his special smile he only uses for Scott and said, "Sure Scotty. I'd love to meet her. And who knows," Steve said sheepishly, "Maybe one day, after this is all over and I've met her, we can turn this into something more."

Scott beamed at the words he just heard and smiled. "I think I'd love that."

Both of them held each other's hands the rest of the flight, with dreams and hopes of a house with white picket fences and the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on Tumblr @sh11ro


End file.
